


Chocolate Love

by therunawaypen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys Kissing, Chocolate, Detention, Kissing, M/M, Marauders, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-24 23:25:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therunawaypen/pseuds/therunawaypen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After serving a night in detention, Sirius brings back a sweet treat for Remus to enjoy while he's studying.</p>
<p>If Sirius enjoys it too, all the better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Love

**Author's Note:**

> Day five of my OTP 30 Day Challenge!
> 
> Prompt: Kissing

“You lot just got out of detention, there’s no need for you to be getting assigned more so soon.” Remus shook his head, not even looking up from the Potions essay he was researching. It was well past midnight and James, Peter, and Sirius were _just_ returning from their detention.

Or something else…Remus noticed the bulging pockets in Peter’s cloak, as well as the bag that Sirius was carrying. He didn’t _really_ need to ask, he could smell everything, but still, “Did you guys seriously go to Honeydukes this late at night?”

Sirius looked up at Remus, grinning, “Come on Moony. Slughorn’s essay is killing us, we needed a little pick me up.”

James snickered, pouring his haul onto his bed, “They just got a new shipment in as well.”

Remus pinched the bridge of his nose, “Please tell me you didn’t steal all this…” He _really_ didn’t need to deal with his friends stealing…

“Moony, I’m shocked you would think so little of us.” Sirius grinned, “We left the money on the counter!”

The young werewolf stifled a groan. It was too late for him to be dealing with this nonsense… “Sirius…”

“We got you some, Moony.” Sirius dumped out his bag on Remus’s bed (and on his essay, to his annoyance).

It was all chocolate. It was a very nice variety of chocolate, but it was all chocolate none the less. “You got me some, or you got me their entire chocolate stock?” He raised an eyebrow curiously.

Sirius chuckled, running a hand through his tousled black locks, “Be fair, Moony, I left some behind…” he winked, sitting next to Remus on the bed, “You’re still working on this stupid essay?”

Remus sighed. He wasn’t going to get any work done, “Yes, Sirius. I need to get this essay done before the full moon, or I won’t be able to focus properly on it. I need to do well.”

“When have you ever not done well, Moony?” Sirius chuckled, “You’re the top of the class in nearly every subject.”

“Yes, well Potions is one of those subjects I am not top in.”

“So Snivillus is top of the class in Potions. You’re still bloody brilliant.” Sirius smiled softly, “And you have much nicer hair.”

Remus shook his head, trying to hide his blush, “Honestly, Sirius…”

“Come on, Moony.” Sirius grabbed a wrapped chocolate from the bed, “Take a chocolate break. You’ve earned it at the very least.”

This earned a small smile from the werewolf, taking the small chocolate from the Animagus. It was a bite sized piece. Well, bite sized for most people. For Remus, it was a tiny morsel. But the milk chocolate looked decadent enough as he popped it in his mouth.

He could feel the tension in his body melting away at the same time the chocolate melted on his tongue. Really, this was his guilty pleasure. James and Sirius could pilfer all the firewhiskey they wanted, all Remus needed to unwind was a good piece (or dozen pieces) of chocolate.

A blush crossed Remus’s scarred face when he realized Sirius’s grey eyes were watching him carefully, “I take it the chocolate is good?”

Remus nodded slowly, “Uh, yeah…”

“Really now?”

Before the werewolf could react, he felt Sirius’s lips pressed against his own. They were still slightly chilled from Sirius’s jaunt outside, but they were soft. Softer than Remus’s own, split and chapped in places from both his monthly transformations and the constant worrying he did to his lips.

Not only that, but Sirius knew what he was doing with his lips. They pushed and pulled against Remus’s lips in all the right motions, even tugging at Remus’s bottom lip teasingly. The friction of the two mouths sliding against each other made the wolf in Remus’s chest rumble with excitement.

A dangerous sensation.

Then Sirius surprised Remus further by gently probing  the werewolf’s mouth with his tongue. While the Animagus’s lips were slightly cold, his tongue was fiery hot, and it made Remus tremble at just how much he _enjoyed_ the burn. He could feel the heat as Sirius’s tongue gently stroked and caressed his own. And as Sirius pulled away, Remus couldn’t help but whimper at the loss.

Sirius was flushed slightly (which probably meant that Remus was a mess), but he was grinning all the same. “You’re right. That chocolate is delicious.”

It wasn’t until Remus noticed the smudge of brown on Sirius’s lip that he realized that the Animagus was referring to the chocolate. Which only served to make him blush further. “Sirius…”

“Come on, Moony, you know you liked it. Chocolate and me? What better combination could you get?” Sirius was wearing that infernal smirk of his. That smirk had gotten him more snogs than Remus could count before the two of them had gotten together (Remus was loath to admit it had gotten Sirius a few snogs from him too…).

Remus smacked his shoulder, “You arrogant son of a bitch.”

“ _Your_ arrogant son of a bitch.” Sirius grinned, already unwrapping another chocolate.

This only made Remus smile despite his best efforts. Damn Sirius for being so charming…

“Oi! If you two are going to have chocolate porn over there, at least close the curtains and put up some silencing charms.” James was smirking over from his own bed on the other side of the room, “I do _not_ need to know what you two do with your candy.”

Sirius chuckled, “What? Don’t you want some inspiration Prongs? For when you finally get Evans to say ‘yes?’”

“I’m plenty creative enough, thank you very much.” James rolled his eyes, getting ready for bed.

Sirius opened his mouth to retort, but Remus had taken the liberty of eating the chocolate out of Sirius’s hand, distracting him from the conversation.

“Mmm…” Remus licked his lips, “I like that one…” he winked at Sirius, “Want a taste?”

From the gobsmacked look on Sirius’s face, Remus must have taken the Animagus off guard with his flirting. He recovered well though, “Oh _would_ I ever…”

It was then Remus thanked his lucky stars for nonverbal spells, since his mouth was otherwise occupied.


End file.
